Fascination
by fembuck
Summary: A case once again compels Olivia to seek out Nina Sharp’s help. femslash, OliviaNina, NinaOlivia


**Title: **Fascination**  
Author:** Janine  
**Fandom:** Fringe  
**Pairing:** Olivia/Nina  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.  
**Summary:** A case once again compels Olivia to seek out Nina Sharp's help.

---

Olivia's arm jerked and her body tensed as Nina Sharp's hand came to rest gently on her jacketed arm.

Olivia clenched her jaw and willed her eyes to remain on the redhead in front of her, unwillingly to show any more weakness than she already had.

Nina unnerved her, or perhaps it was the way she reacted to Nina that unnerved her. Either way, their interactions together always left Olivia feeling off balance, impossibly simple, and impossibly young.

All things she absolutely hated.

"Is it the hand?" Nina asked; her voice soft and curious as her eyes dropped to look at her fingers which were still resting lightly on Olivia's arm.

The hand was a prosthetic, a very realistic looking, extremely sophisticated bio-organic prosthetic, but a prosthetic nonetheless. In one of their first meetings together Nina had removed the malleable, extremely convincing flesh covering and showed her the mechanics that lived underneath.

She had been shocked to see it, amazed by the sophistication of the hand, but she had not been disgusted or disturbed by it, and was not disgusted or disturbed by it presently.

"No," Olivia responded, careful to keep her voice even. She always felt like she was in danger of her voice giving out on her when she was in Nina's presence. Like a nervous school girl struggling to answer a question under the watchful eye of her favorite teacher. She found herself constantly struggling to control the urge to add 'ma'am' to the end of her sentences.

"Surprise, then?" Nina asked, arching a perfectly sculpted ginger eyebrow at her.

"I suppose so," Olivia responded cryptically, her lips twitching a little as Nina smiled at her and nodded. However, the blonde's expression became somber once more when Nina began to rub her arm with her hand.

"I apologize," Nina murmured, her eyes lifting to meet Olivia's once more. "I didn't mean to startle you," she continued her gaze searching. "You drifted for a moment. I just wanted to get your attention," she went on, staring at Olivia inquisitively for a moment before she allowed her hand to trail down the blonde's arm until finally her hand slipped away from Olivia altogether.

"You always give me plenty to think about," Olivia responded, still tense. Nina had stopped touching her, but the older woman was still standing extremely close to her, and Olivia was uncomfortably aware of her proximity. "Just never enough to actually reach any conclusions," she continued, her voice sharpening a little as Nina lips curved up into a small smile. "It leaves me with a lot on my mind."

"Yes," Nina said softly, thoughtfully, "I suppose it would," she sighed beginning to reach out for Olivia again. However, she seemed to think better of the motion and pulled back her hand.

Olivia wasn't sure whether she was relieved or disappointed.

"But, you know the solution to this problem," Nina continued, swaying towards Olivia, closing the already small distance of space that existed between their bodies. "You know that a word from you is all it would take for you to have the answers to so many of your questions. To have the answer to questions you haven't even thought of yet."

Olivia breathed in deeply, and blinked slowly. Nina's velvety voice was as heady and potent as a narcotic, and Olivia found that she had to consciously fight to resist the pull of it.

"And what word would that be?" Olivia asked with a cocky edge to her voice that she didn't really feel.

Nina smiled silkily, and this time when her hand moved it did come to rest on Olivia's arm.

"Yes," Nina breathed out smiling. "All you have to do is say 'yes'."

Olivia took a few deep calming breaths, but even as she sought to maintain control of herself she found her eyes drifting down to observe Nina's hand on her arm.

"We are still talking about the job you offered me with Massive Dynamics, aren't we?" Olivia asked, raising a pointed cornflower eyebrow at the woman opposite her.

Nina smiled pleasantly. "Of course," she said easily, withdrawing her hand gracefully from Olivia's arm. "Among other things," she added a moment later, her eyes holding Olivia's before she turned on her heel and began to walk back towards her desk.

Olivia held her tongue, watching as Nina walked away.

When the redhead glanced over her shoulder, ostensibly to see if Olivia was following her over to the desk, Olivia realized that Nina had wanted her to look, and promptly shifted her gaze before she made her way towards the desk.

"The information you requested is on the drive," Nina said reaching for a small jump driver that was plugged into the USB port on her computer screen and pulling it out, capping it before she extended her hand elegantly in Olivia's direction.

"Thank you," Olivia said reaching for the small device. Her fingers brushed against Nina's when she took hold of the drive – Nina's real fingers she noted – but Olivia managed to control the shiver that threatened to roll through her body, and withdrew her hand as if nothing had happened.

"It's my pleasure," Nina replied, gracefully taking a seat and crossing her legs as she watched the blonde.

The redhead's gaze was speculative and appraising, and as always, Olivia got the impression that the pleasure could be hers if only she said the word as well. She felt like a succulent lamb chop under Nina's olive gaze, and was constantly unnerved by how appealing the thought of being devoured was.

Olivia nodded to acknowledge the other woman's words. She didn't trust herself to speak.

"I look forward to seeing you again," Nina said, inching her chair forward until she was tucked neatly behind her desk, her hand reaching for a file folder that was resting on the surface of her desk.

Once the folder was open, she suddenly turned her gaze away from it and looked up and over at Olivia again.

"It may seem a tad presumptuous to say so but … fate does seem to be throwing us together quite often. I think it's safe to assume," she continued, smiling warmly at Olivia.

Olivia didn't think that it was fate that was bringing them together, so much as it was Massive Dynamics forays into the dark underbelly of science or its completely amoral objective to explore new technologies no matter how dangerous and potentially damaging to humanity and the planet.

"Yes," was all the blonde said however, her eyes focused on Nina, blinking slowly, as the redhead tongue peeked out to lick her painted red lips.

"Goodbye Agent Dunham," Nina said, that warm, silken smile that made Olivia's mind feel heavy and light, on her lips once more.

"Ms. Sharp," Olivia said giving a quick nod, her tone and movement all business even though her eyes lingered on Nina's face.

And with that Olivia turned and headed for the door, her heart heavy with guilt as she shamefully anticipated the next mysterious event that would compel her to come knocking on Nina Sharp's office door once more.

The End


End file.
